The Son's Rage
by Midnight Cielo
Summary: New prophecy. New enemies. New generation of Demigods. Join the children of the Legendary 7 with two more added couples as they discover betrayal, pain, friendship and mostly new found LOVE.
1. I Percy Jackson

**Hello guys! Midnight Cielo is here!**

 **This is my first story on Percy Jackson and actually this story is made by me and my bestfriend Sofia, 2 yrs. ago. I hope you guys will like it!**

 **I didn't own any of Rick Riordan's character except for my OC's.**

* * *

 **I. PERCY JACKSON (CAMP JUPITER)**

"Good Morning Seaweed Brain!" said my wife Annabeth.

Until now I still can't believe that she's here right beside me and were living in the same roof and most of all she's my WIFE!

"Let's go downstairs, our kids are waiting." she said so we went downstairs and saw our kids sitting in the dining table waiting for us.

"Good morning Mom, Good morning Dad!" said the girl beside my wife. She has this blond hair like her mom and sea-green eyes like mine.

"Good morning too sweetie, how's your sleep?" I asked.

"I had the best dream ever dad. I won in the surfing contest!" She said smiling. "That's my girl!" I beamed.

Annabeth laughed. "You guys really love surfing, I really don't get it." she added.

We all laughed except my boy. He's still reading his book and I don't understand why he likes that book. Well he looks like me with the black hair but with grey eyes just like Annabeth. He's a little bit strange because he's not approachable unlike his twin Persia. Oh yes I have a twin and that boy is Archie.

"Archie how was your sleep?" Annabeth asked.

"Well...fine mom" he replied while reading his book.

What a weird kid. We finished eating breakfast and the kids headed outside to meet their friends. By the way it's Saturday and it's good to have some fun.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading! See you on the next chapter!**

 **MIDNIGHT CIELO SIGNING OFF!**


	2. II Persia Jackson

**Here's the Chapter 2! Meet the other children of the Legendary 7! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **II. Persia Jackson**

Hi guys my name is Persia Jackson but sometimes they call me Percy just like my dad. I'm with my brother Archie who is still reading his book. We're going to the park to meet our friends because today is Saturday. We don't have classes so we decided to have some fun.

"What the heck Percy, what are you wearing? You look like an old lady Ewwww!" said the girl who wears stylish dress with blond curly hair busy putting make up. By the way she's Hermione.

"Good morning Archie, Percy." said the boy beside Hermione.

"Good morning too, Harry!" I replied. He's a little bit tall and by the way he's Hermione's brother.

"OMG! There's a weird girl coming towards us. She's so like a ghost. WHOOO!" said Hermione

"Don't be so mean to her Hermione." Archie said in a serious tone.

"Whatever!" she replied.

Archie walk towards the girl who has pale skin and a weird aura

"Bianca I already read the book you lend me yesterday." He said and she just nodded.

Well that's Bianca. Archie's girl best friend and I don't know when they started become best friend maybe because they're both weird and their fond of books that's why they get along together. Oh how mean of me. We were shocked when we heard someone shouting our names.

"Persia, Archie, Hermione, Bianca!" She ran towards us.

"OMG! Another weirdo!" Hermione mumbled

"Harry I have good news for you. My mom said I can be the next praetor!" she beamed.

"I have good news for you too. My dad said I'm going to be the next praetor" he said while smirking

"No it can't be. I am the next praetor!" she said angrily

"I think you're wrong miss it is actually me." He teased

"Uhhh! I can't believe this!" she cursed.

Here we go again. The cat and the dog are fighting.

"Can you guys STOP FIGHTING!" I said to the two. They stop fighting but there still glaring each other

"So what are we going to do?" Jack asked

"Let's have some fun" Hermione said smiling

"Sounds good let's go!" I said to them and we went to the best place ever.

* * *

 **So any of you guess who's their parents? Please review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **MIDNIGHT CIELO IS SIGNING OFF!**


	3. III Clarisse de la Rue

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Thanks for allison garringer ag and captain green flash for putting this story in one of your favorites . You don't know how much I appreciated it! Thank you so much!**

 **And now on to the story. Meet the Rodriguez' Family**

* * *

 **III. CLARISSE DE LA RUE (CAMP HALF BLOOD)**

"CHRISTIAN!" I yelled angrily at my son who is hiding at the attic.

"COME DOWN HERE!" I added.

"U – u – mm… H – hi! M – mom." he stammered and looked so scared.

"W –what's t –the p – pro – roblem M – mom?" he asked.

"Where's my favorite dress?!" I said angrily.

"U – uhmm… I – I – do – n't k – know M – mom!" he said while sweating. I know that he was lying so I said.

"Don't lie to me Christian! Where's my DRESS?!" I shouted.

"I'msorryMomIteardownyourdress." he said so fast that I only hear tear and dress.

I felt my veins were going to explode.

"WHAT! Holy Ares! How many times did I tell you don't touch that dress? It's my first gift from your Dad and you tear it apart! You're the grandson of Ares, the God of War and you're acting like that! What a SHAME!" I shouted.

"B – but M –mom…." he stammered.

"Don't answer back to me, Christian. I swear I'm going to KILL you!" I said angrily.

"What's happening here?" said a man with a soothing voice.

"Oh, it's nothing hon…. I'm just telling our son how to behave like a good boy!" I said sweetly.

"D – dad!" Christian went to his dad crying.

"Clarisse, why our son was crying?" he asked.

"It's because Christian made a very bad mistake. Do you know that he tear my dress…. I mean my FAVORITE DRESS!" I shouted.

"I – I'm so s- s-orry m –mom!" he said crying.

"I'm going to KILL you right now!" I shouted and then he runs so fast out of our house.

"CHRISTIAN!" I shouted angrily but Chris stops me. "Calm down, Clarisse. It was just a dress. I can buy you another one if you like." he said smoothly.

"But Chris, it was your gift." I said. "Shhhh… It's fine Clarisse. You know that our son is growing up and also don't forget that he is the grandson of the God of Thieves." he said.

"I already know that hon because you're the one who stole my heart." I said. He laughed.

"But sometimes I hate it that our son gets his attitude from you and not from my side." I said sadly.

He laughed and said, "Don't worry Clarisse, maybe he have some but not today." "Okay, I hope your right Chris and I'm going to look for Christian now and I'm going to say sorry for what happened earlier." I said to my husband and headed outside to look for my son, Christian.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Please leave a review so that I know if you guys like it! Thanks!**

 **MIDNIGHT CIELO IS SIGNING OFF**


	4. IV Sammy Valdez

**It's been a long time since I posted the last chapter so here it is! Thank you guys so much to everyone who favorite, followed, review and read my story. Thank you!**

 **With no further ado, Meet Sammy Valdez!**

* * *

 **IV. SAMMY VALDEZ (CAMP HALF BLOOD)**

Yehey! We're back at Camp Half Blood. I miss this place so much. By the way, where riding at the Argo III. It's a big ship that can fly in the sky and dive underwater. It was made by my father, Leo Valdez. My name is Sammy Valdez. I'm 13 years old. As the Argo III land at Camp Half Blood, I'm so excited to see my best friend Christian. And then I saw Chiron, the Director of Camp Half Blood smiling at us.

"Welcome back, Leo, Calypso and also Leo Jr." he smiled at me.

"Hi, Chiron! I miss you." I said back. He laughed.

"Sammy, can you go first at our cabin because Chiron and your father going to talk something." said by my mother, Calypso.

"Yes, Mom. I'm so excited to see Christian." I said happily.

As I leave, I heard someone calling at me.

"Sammy, remember don't do anything so reckless." he said.

"Yes, Dad." I smile and headed back to our cabin. As I went back to our cabin, I saw the Argo III.

"Wow!" I said. It's so amazing.

The way Dad made Argo III is awesome. I went inside the Argo III and saw the place. It's so WOW! I can't express my words. It's so very techie. Even though, I rode this many times, I just can't feel amazed.

I walked around the Argo III still amazed at what I saw. And then suddenly I saw a familiar room that have a sign "Corn Thriller Rome" But when I came closer, I read it again and it says "Controller Room" Ooops… my bad. It's just because I have dyslexia. I stared at it a long time. It's been my dream to control the Argo III but my Dad said I'm too young to control it. But why would Dad say that? I mean…. he controlled the Argo II when he was around my age. Taking a peek on the room won't hurt right!

As I opened the door slowly, my heart skips a beat! Wow! I've been in another dimension. The controller was AWESOME! There's so many gears, machine and the stirring wheel was incredible. I can't help but to touch it. I felt so happy for the first time that I forgot about Dad's reminder. As I inspect the controller room, I found a picture and a map beside it that says "Come Jump Liter" What? It doesn't make any sense but the map gets my attention. I walked towards it and read "Camp Jupiter" Aaahh! I get it now. It's the place my Dad was talking about. It's where demigods live happily at a place called New Rome. When I was a kid, my dad always tells me stories about gods, demigods, quest and the New Rome.

Since then, I'm so interested to go to that place. Then something happened. I walked towards the steering wheel and I started the engine. I don't know what I'm doing right now but I have this feeling I need to go to Camp Jupiter. The Argo III rose up in the sky and fly towards the Camp Jupiter.

When suddenly I heard a loud screamed and it sounded like a girl actually. So I get outside the controller room and search where that scream came from. As I walked towards it, I saw a thin child, wearing a black t – shirt with white stripes screaming while crying and I recognized him.

"Christian, is that you?" I said. "SAMMY!" he hugs me and cried.

"Holy Hephaestus, what are you doing here in my ship?" I asked.

He sniffed first before he answered. "I don't know…. I – I just run away from my mother and I hid here so that she can't find me. I – I didn't know that this was your ship and why it was flying?" he asked.

Holy Hephaestus! I forgot that I'm going to the Camp Jupiter and it become worse because Christian was here. It's gonna be a disaster.

"Uhmm.. Christian… It's because we're going to…. the Camp Jupiter." I said to him while scratching the back of my head.

"WHAAT!" Christian said. "What do you mean where going to Camp Jupiter? Are you joking?" he added.

"Hehehe…. sorry bro but I'm not joking!" I grinned.

"NOOOO!" he screamed. "My mom will be so angry at me!" he cried.

"Hey Christian stop crying, we can't go back right now were in the middle of travelling towards Camp Jupiter. Be a man bro!" I said.

Many hours since we left Camp Half Blood and Christian seemed calm down right now.

I looked at the screen and I shouted, "Christian, were here! It's Camp Jupiter!" I jumped from happiness.

"Were here! Were here!" I said happily.

"So what's the plan?" Christian asked.

"Well were going to enter Camp Jupiter." I said while grinning.

I prepared the Argo III to landing. I hope Dad and Mom won't be angry at me and I also hope that Aunt Clarisse won't be angry at Christian, but I doubted it. I breathe deeply as I saw Romans looking at my ship and holding swords, ready to attack me… I mean us.

"It's gonna be awesome!" I said to myself.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it! It's look like the Legendary 7 will be reunited once again or maybe something will happen to Christian and Sammy? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **I have a question for you guys. Who is your favorite character? My favorite is no other than Leo Valdez cause he's so awesome and handsome! (it rhymes! lol) Please leave a review! Thanks again guys!**

 **MIDNIGHT CIELO IS SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
